Little Syx
by PrayerGirl
Summary: Megamind doesn't want to go to school today, but when he sees that there is a substitute, will he be happy at school at least once, or will it be just as awful as every school day normally is. READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE!


**K so this is my first time doing something like this, but I want you guys to give me ideas on what should happen on his next day of school! :D I think it will be fun! Then I'l put those ideas as my next chapter! This story is only going to be like, 5 or 6 chapters long so yeah. Enjoy!**

* * *

Syx sighed. He didn't want to go back to _shool_. He didn't find it fun anymore. He found that he didn't like the constant jeering, name calling, and the acting cruel towards him. Syx had asked the warden earlier if he could not go to _shool_ today. But the warden had replied that it was the law and that as long as he lived under his prison, Syx would abide by the law.

So in other words, no.

Syx grabbed Minion's sphere and waited at his cell door for the guards to come and take him. When they finally came he asked one of them if he could help him fake a cold. They looked down at him and answered no. That was his last attempt and he failed once again. The short bus ride there was nothing special, getting off the bus and being avoided and given hurtful looks along with being called cruel names wasn't unusual either. In fact the only thing out of the ordinary was that Syx's teacher, Ms. Franklin, wasn't swooning over Mark. She wasn't even there! "Where's Ms. Franklin?" Susan, one of his classmates asked.

"That's a good question." Mark said floating over to her "She's never been late before."

"I hope nothing bad happened to her!" Amy cried grabbing her face dramatically.

Instantly all eyes turned to Syx as he took his seat in the back at the table. "You didn't do anything to her, did you blueberry head!" Billy asked glaring at him.

Instantly, Syx glared at him "No!" he cried.

"And his name is Syx!" Minion said nodding once as he also glared at the child.

"You need a fish to stand up for you!" Aadin said beginning to laugh and point at Syx. The other children quickly joined in.

Syx glared at them, but his face fell quickly as sadness overwhelmed him. Minion looked like he wanted to say something, but he held his tongue. Instead he looked up at his master frowning "I'm sorry, sir."

Syx smiled sadly at his only friend and said "It's okay Minion, thanks for sticking up for me."

"Of course, sir." Minion said moving his sphere closer to him.

Just then the school house door opened and a young woman, who looked to be about 20, burst through. She was wearing jeans, a pink t-shirt that had a floral pattern on it with a light pink zip up jacket and white sneakers. Her long strawberry-blonde hair was tied up into a high pony tail and she was wearing a small opal cross necklace. She was carrying with her, a purse, a large suitcase, and a couple of papers that she dropped.

"Oh children," she said fumbling with her stuff. Mark quickly flew over to her and picked up her suitcase and papers helping her to the desk. "Oh! Thank you." She said to Mark. He nodded and gave her one of his smiles which in turn made her smile back. "Um, yes, as I was saying," she continued placing her things on her desk "I'm sorry that I'm late children, I had a bit of trouble finding this place, but I'm here now." She added with a sigh. "Now I'm sure you're all worried about your teacher Ms. Franklin, but no need to be." She went on "She will be back. "I'm simply your substitute." She then turned around and grabbed a piece of chalk and started to write on the board. "My name is Ms. Emily." She said writing her name. She turned back around to face them all and smiled warmly.

Syx looked up at her when she smiled and felt his heartbeat start to quicken and his face start to flush. He had never seen such a beautiful smile before. Her smile had literally lit up the room. He then looked at her eyes and noticed they were green, just like his, except they were dark, like the sea after a storm. He marveled at them for they seemed to sparkle when she smiled. "Sir?" Minion asked below him. "Are you alright?"

Snapping out of his little trance, Syx shook his head a bit "Yes, Minion," he told the fish "I'm fine."

"Alright." Ms. Emily said grabbing a piece of paper and pencil from the desk. "Let's take roll call!" everyone smiled and went to sit on the carpet like they did every day. Ms. Emily grabbed a chair and pulled it so that she was sitting in front of the kids. "Alright, when I call your name, please raise your hand and say here or Present." She instructed.

"Okay!" Everyone cried.

"Aadin?" Ms. Emily asked looking into the smiling faces.

"Here!" Aadin said raising his hand.

"Perfect!" Ms. Emily said praising him. Aadin smiled at her. "Amy?"

"Here!" Amy cried doing the same as Aadin.

"Well done!" Ms. Emily said praising her as well. This went on for a few minutes as Ms. Emily called each student's name until she got to the end. "Syx?" she asked looking around. Syx looked up at her completely shocked. "Is Syx here?" she asked again.

Syx tentatively raised his hand "I'm here." She said softly.

She smiled her beautiful smile at him making him blush a bit. "Glad to hear it." She said sweetly. "But Syx," she continued "this is circle time. So please come and join us." She asked.

He looked at her mouth slightly agape and nodded "Okay."

"Aww." Billy said frowning as Syx came to sit next to Laurence. "Why does Blueberry-head have to sit with us?"

"Billy!" Ms. Emily cried making the class stare at her in shock. "Name calling is _not_ okay." Every child looked at her. No _ever_ got in trouble besides Syx. She glared at Billy for a moment before continuing. "Now, please apologize to Syx." She finished; further stunning the children.

"What?" Billy asked quietly.

"Apologize." She repeated glaring harder at him.

Billy looked over at Syx (who was equally socked) and crossed his arms. Pouting he said "Sorry."

"Sorry, what?" Ms. Emily said.

Billy glared at her, but turned back to Syx and said "Sorry Syx." Not knowing what to do Syx just smiled at him. Billy in turn glared and turned back to face the front.

"Alright everyone let's play a game!" Ms. Emily said changing the subject with a smile.

"Yay!" the children cheered.

"What is the game, Ms Emily?" Mark asked.

"Well, it's more of a Question and Answer type of thing." Ms. Emily said turning to face the board. "What do you guys think of doing some math?" she asked picking up the chalk.

**...::-::..**

The rest of the day had gone so perfectly Syx thought it was a dream. He even asked Minion to tell him to wake up. His friend assured him that this was indeed happening. It was the end of the day and all the children had gone home. Now it was just him, Minion, and Ms. Emily left. Well really just him and Ms. Emily. Minion had fallen asleep an hour ago. The little fish wasn't used to being so active.

Ms. Emily was packing up her things and getting ready to leave when she looked up and saw Syx sitting at the table looking out the window. "Syx?" she asked making him turn towards her. "What are you doing here still? School ended an hour ago."

"I'm still waiting for the bus, Ms. Emily. It has to finish with its normal rounds before it comes to get me." Syx explained. "It's always an hour and a half late. But you can leave." He added.

"Why would I leave?" she asked incredulously.

"Well I know that teachers have better things to do, other than having to wait for me to go back to prison." Syx told her recalling what Ms. Franklin had told him once.

Ms. Emily burst into laughter before walking over to him and joining him at the table. "Who told you that?" She asked showing her brilliant smile.

Syx swallowed. He really didn't know why Ms. Emily made him feel so flustered when she smiled and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not. "Ms. Franklin." He told her.

Instantly her smile fell and was replaced by a disappointed scowl. She sighed "Well she's wrong." Ms. Emily told him making him raise his eyebrows.

"What?" he asked shocked.

"The _only_ thing a teacher has to do is look after their students." She smiled at him again "I won't leave you until that bus comes." She said.

"Really?" he asked quietly. She nodded. "Thank you Ms. Emily!" Syx cried happily. Ms. Emily took in a breath. The innocence in that sweet face and the pure joy that over took his features were enough to break her heart. So she stood up and walked over to her desk. Grabbing a tissue she dabbed her eyes before Syx could see. "Are you alright, Ms. Emily?" he asked.

"Yep!" she said turned back around and walking back over to him before sitting down.

* * *

**The name "Ms. Franklin" comes from b7-kerravon's awesome story "Aftermath"!**

**The name "Syx" comes from SilverShepherd's amazing story "Times Syx"! I recommend them both!**


End file.
